


Of Compliments and Confessions

by boats_birds



Series: KagaKuro Valentine's Week [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, KagaKuro Valentine's Event, M/M, Silly, in which Kagami can't shut up about Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds
Summary: But the Lakers had just won another tournament. Kagami had made the winning dunk. It'd be wrong if he didn't celebrate.That's what Kuroko had told him, and yet he was still taken by surprise to find a very drunk and very giggly Kagami dropped off at the doorstep later that night by his teammates.





	Of Compliments and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Valentine's Day, everybody! I've had this done since Tuesday, and I kept meaning to post it, but I also kept forgetting to when I got home from work. I'm awful. Anywho, I hope you enjoy these confessions-not-confessions by dorks in love~

It wasn't often that Kagami went out drinking with his teammates.

Throughout the season, he had to stay in peak condition, always at the top of his game. During the off season, he still practiced and worked out more than anyone else. Asides from the fact that Kagami didn't like how alcohol made him feel, he just never had the time to go out to bars or parties.

But the Lakers had just won another tournament. Kagami had made the winning dunk. It'd be wrong if he didn't celebrate.

That's what Kuroko had told him, and yet he was still taken by surprise to find a very drunk and very giggly Kagami dropped off at the doorstep later that night by his teammates.

One of them grinned as he passed the redhead off to Kuroko. "Sorry. He had a bit too much to drink. We thought it'd be best if we brought him home."

His English wasn't the best, but Kuroko could still understand that much. He nodded as he tried to steer Kagami into their house. "Thank you. I'll take care of him."

They left with passing laughter and teasing shouts at Kagami as Kuroko shut the door behind them.

When he turned back to Kagami, Kuroko was met with a wild grin and grabby hands. Between Kagami pawing at him and holding up Kagami's whole weight, getting across the living room was a challenge that tested even Kuroko’s patience. After Kuroko almost face planted for the third time—which made Kagami giggle even more—they finally made it to the couch.

Kuroko meant to lay Kagami down, then get him some water. But Kagami always had a way of making things go according to a different plan. Especially when he wasn’t quite in control of his own body.

Arms wrapped around Kuroko's waist in a tight squeeze, tugging him onto the couch. The next moments were a blur and fuss of commotion. Kagami flailed around on the couch, flinging cushions and pillows into Kuroko’s sputtering face. It only stopped when Kagami had twisted himself around to lay his head in Kuroko's lap, nuzzling there like an overgrown cat.

"Hey," Kagami grumbled when he settled, nose buried in the soft of Kuroko's stomach. "Hey, you can't tell anyone. But I _like_ someone."

Kuroko sighed and arched a brow amusedly at him. He knew Kagami was being silly, that he wasn’t thinking clearly. But Kuroko couldn’t help but play along, just to see what kind of answers he would get.

"Do you?”

Kagami peered up and his eyes melted into embers, domestic fire in Kuroko's palm. After how long they had known each other, how long they'd been together, and how many times Kagami had looked at him, this one still made Kuroko blush. Kagami looked at him like the world resided on the curve of his lips.

"Yeah. I really do."

Somehow, even though they’d been together so long and had even talked about getting married, Kuroko wasn’t expecting that sort of answer. It was so honest and straightforward, like Kagami was simply telling him the weather.

He shouldn’t have expected anything less.

Swallowing around his dry throat, Kuroko threaded his fingers into red hair. He slowly stroked along Kagami’s scalp, until Kagami was purring and smiling against his thigh. Time passed by thick, slow, until Kuroko couldn’t tell if it had been minutes or hours.

"Hey. Kuroko. Did you know?"

He almost jumped. It'd been so long since Kagami referred to him by his family name instead of his first name, it sounded both strange and nostalgic. Warmth settled along his spine, making his stomach flutter like he was in high school and crushing on his best friend.

Kuroko smiled. "Did I know what, Kagami-kun?"

"You're so _pretty_ ," Kagami said, awed. "You have to be, like, the prettiest in the whole world."

Heat crept to the tips of Kuroko's ears, flushing them pink. "I highly doubt I'm the prettiest, but thank you. I think you're very pretty too."

Kagami scoffed. "I have weird eyebrows and demon eyes. But you!"

In a flurry, Kagami sat up beside him. Knocking their foreheads together, a little too rough, red eyes stared into Kuroko’s with an intensity that could make the sun envious. Kagami’s eyes were unfocused, dilated, but it felt like they burned his skin where they looked. Kagami brushed his thumb under the soft of Kuroko’s eye.

"Your eyes are so _big_ and so _blue_."

His fingers trailed into Kuroko’s hair, brushing it back from his forehead. Kagami started petting his hair, like Kuroko often did for him. He twirled the strands, gently tugging them now and then. Kuroko knew it’d be a mess afterwards, but Kagami carded through his hair again and Kuroko didn’t want to stop him.

"And your hair is so soft."

Somehow, Kagami leaned even closer, until Kuroko was surprised if a breath could fit between them. Fingertips tracing along his jawline, Kagami touched him like he was holding a precious treasure. Barely grazing, more admiring than feeling. A smile spread over Kagami’s face as he cupped Kuroko’s cheek.

"And your skin is perfect." Kagami paused in his touching, brows knitting together. "Is that weird to say? I think it's weird, but I already said it."

Kuroko smacked a hand over Kagami's mouth.

Heat flashed down his neck and up his ears, so hot he was afraid of how red his face probably was. He couldn’t bear to look up at Kagami’s sincere gaze anymore, so he kept his eyes trained on the couch. He knew he was being rude, but a person could only take so much.

If Kagami said one more word, Kuroko was almost certain he would die from embarrassment.

"I think,” Kuroko said with a swallow, “you should go to bed now."

"I wanna spend more time with you,” Kagami pouted. He paused, then lit up. “Hey, can I spend the night?"

Kuroko blinked.

"...We live together."

"... _Holy shit_."

A laugh bubbled from Kuroko’s mouth before he could stop it, and Kagami quickly followed suit. Regardless of whether it was because of alcohol or not, Kuroko still loved to hear that laugh. Loud and happy, intense like Kagami did everything.

Kuroko tugged at Kagami’s hand as he stood from the couch. “Let’s go. It’s time for bed.”

Getting Kagami to the bedroom was about as fun as getting him to the couch. As in, it took much longer than what should be possible, they almost fell half a dozen times, and Kagami’s laughter woke up Nigou. Which was its own mess, with his mess of a drunk boyfriend trying to stumble away from their dog while not tripping.

But they eventually made it, where Kuroko pushed Kagami onto the bed. He tugged off Kagami’s shoes and jeans before covering him with a blanket. When Kuroko crawled in beside him, Kagami didn’t hesitate to wrap around him, tugging Kuroko tight to his chest.

"Hey. I never told you. Do you wanna know who I like?” Kagami yawned and pulled Kuroko closer, nestling against the top of his head. “But you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

Kuroko smiled. "I promise."

Kagami’s voice was already drifting away, sleepy and dreamy.

"I really, really like Kuroko."

Kuroko watched the rise and fall of Kagami’s chest as he drifted off, snoring quiet into Kuroko’s hair. Another smile stole across Kuroko’s face, tearful and overwhelmed. He knew Kagami probably wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow. He also knew Kagami’s words were etched into his memory to stay.

Kuroko pressed a kiss to Kagami’s collarbone, closed his eyes, and whispered in the dark of their room.

"I really, really like Kagami-kun too."


End file.
